Clash of the Gods
by mammal-mage
Summary: A Kingdom WHAT THE? story. Gods from the Marvel universe wish to enter the hero tournament.


This story is in the same universe as "Kingdom...What the?". In fact, I'm planing on doing a bunch of stories like this. Why am I doing this? For one, I find Sora a boring character. And lets face it, we really want to see the disney characters and marvel heroes interacting. And two, I thought it would be fun if this was like those crossover events Marvel always does. And the best part is, it will cost you no extra money. Okay, start the fic.

4

3

2

We now see a magnificent cloud kingdom, decorated with stone columns. This is Mount Olympus, home of the Greek Gods. We move into a room with a large table where the gods and goddesses are having a meeting. Leading it was an orange skinned man. He was very muscular and had white curly hair and beard. He wore a purple toga held together with a gold coin with a lightning bolt symbol. This was Zeus, God of the Sky and King of the gods.

"Settle down everyone," said Zeus "Settle down. Now let's get down to business, shall we? First off, it is approved that Apollo can have time off schedule, but only between October and Aprilis, and secondly, the matter of stopping the Romans from invading England. Now I think..."

"If I may, Lord Zeus," called out one of the gods. He was Caucasian (which was odd, because most of the gods had candy colored skin) with a curly brown hair and beard. He wore what looked like a tortilla around his torso, and was carrying a gold spear that skewered three meatballs. "I think there's another matter you should know."

"And you are?" asked Zeus.

"I am Gyro, God of all things rapped in pita bread."

"That's weird," said another god. He had blue skin with short dark blue hair and was very thin. He wore a simple white toga, a gold bowl helmet with decorative wings, rose-colored glasses, and a pair of sandals that had actual flapping wings, allowing him to fly and hover. In his hand was a short staff, decorated with two twisting snakes. This has Hermes, Messenger of the gods. "I know every god between Rome and Persia, and I never even heard of a god of pita bread."

"He's with me," called out a gray skinned god. He wore a black toga, held up with a skull decoration, and had hair made of blue fire. This was Hades, ruler of the Underworld. "He was a mortal chef. I've been to his restaurant and thought, 'these are the best pitas in Greece. Too bad the guy who makes them is gonna die one day.' So I gave him a golden apple, and bodda-bing bodda-boom, he's immortal."

"Unacceptable!" called out a goddess. She had purple skin and wore a blue dress, with a matching breastplate and a soldier helmet. On her shoulder was a little blue owl. This was Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. "We all agreed we would take it to a vote before we turn a mortal into a god. We don't want to give it to another unworthy soul. Isn't that right, APHRODITE." Everyone then turned to a pink skinned goddess with long blonde hair and a red dress. This was Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty.

"How was I suppose to know Adonis was such a screw up?" she said in her defense.

"I'm afraid the damage has already been done," said Zeus "And will have a long talk about this later, little brother." He then turns to Gyro. "As you were saying?"

"It regards Odin," said Gyro "King of the Asgardians."

"The Viking, eh? What about him?"

"His son Thor, the Thunderer has gained some popularity among the mortals world wide."

"So, it's probably just a fad. Like that Christianity thing that's been going on."

"And there's been talk that he's stronger and more heroic then Hercules."

"WHAT?" shouted Zeus, so angry that he released a huge boom when he said it. "Those barbarians have the nerve, to tarnish my bloodline!"

"If I were you my lord, I would request a challenge, to see who is truly stronger."

"Good idea," said Zeus. He grabs a piece of paper and a quill and starts writing.

"Zeus, are you sure about this?" asked a goddess sitting next to him. She had pink skin, orange hair, and wore a sparkling pink dress. This was Hera, goddess of marriage and Zeus' loyal wife. "There is really no need to be angry."

"Yes there is. It's a matter of honor." Zeus then turns to Hermes, and hands him the paper. "Deliver this to Asgard, on the double."

"If you say so," replied Hermes sounding not too happy about it. He then flew off.

"Trust me Lord Zeus," said Gyro "It will all be wroth it."

* * *

We now see a beautiful golden city, surrounded by snowy mountain ranges. This is Asgard, home of the Norse gods. We now notice a young man running at super high speeds. He had brown hair wore silver clothing with orange cape, loincloth, and helmet. This was Hermod, messenger of the Norse gods. In his hand was a scroll. The same one Zeus had written. Hermod zoomed through the city till he enters a great palace. He then slowed down as he entered the throne room.

Sitting in the large throne was an old man. But he was not a feeble old man. He had a long white beard, but he was very muscular. He wore gold over blue armor, a gold winged helmet, and a gold patch over his right eye. In his hand was a gold three-pointed spear. This was Odin, king of the Asgardians.

At his side was a woman. She had long white hair, styled into two braids, and wore a blue dress and a gold headband. This was Frigga, Queen of Asgard and Odin's wife.

"Allfather," called out Hermod "A blue skinned Olympian came with this message." He gives Odin the scroll and he starts reading it, not looking too happy about it.

"So, Zeus wishes to challenge me," said Odin "Well I'll show him. Send for Thor immediately."

* * *

We now see a large coliseum. In it was a muscular young man throwing barrels. He had short curly hair, and wore brown leather armor with a gold belt and blue cape, brown sandals, and a red headband. This was Hercules, the son of Zeus.

Watching him was a strange little man. He had the horns and hind quarters of a goat, and was bald with a simple beard. He had a beefy body, like he was once buff and athletic in his prime. This was Philoctetes, the trainer of heroes.

"Okay, now do it twenty more times," said Phil.

"Come on Phil," said Hercules "I've been doing this all day. And you know it's overworking when MY arms get swore."

"Well you've been slacking lately. Do you want Sora to win the cup every year?"

"Huh, fine." Hercules went to get more barrels. But just then, a bolt of lightning struck a stack of barrels, making them scatter into millions of pieces. In their place was a man with a similar build as Hercules and long blonde hair. He wore blue leather armor and pants, gold boots, belt, and arm bands, a flowing red cape, and a silver helmet with wings. In his hand was a gray hammer. This man was Thor, the Norse God of Thunder.

"Are you Hercules?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," said Hercules "Can I help you?"

"I have come, to accept your challenge."

Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite, Hades, Hercules, and Philoctetes(or at least these versions of them)(c) Disney  
Gyro, Odin, Frigga, Hermod, and Thor(c) Marvel Comics


End file.
